Ievan Polkka
( ) |dg = Female |mode = Solo |pc = Cyan |gc = Hot Pink |year = Early 1930s (Eino Kettunen) 2007 (Hatsune Miku) |lc = Light Green https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gd8IQ8nK40 (00:22:00) |pictos = 112 (Classic) 66 (Mashup) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 4 (Mashup) |perf = Marion Champmartin |nowc = LevanPolkka |mashup = B.F.F.|kcal = 17 (Classic)|audio = }}"Ievan Polkka" by Hatsune Miku is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer's design is the exact same as that of Hatsune Miku's, but with a hot pink glove added to her right hand, in which she holds a green leek. Evidently, she has long bright blue hair tied up in ponytails, a silver and black dress with a blue tie, black arm warmers, and black boots. Her body is static and blurry, and is generally translucent. Background The routine takes place in front of a panel of digital screens. Vegetables such as leeks, turnips, and carrots appear in colored backgrounds on the screens, as does a scenic view of purple mountain caverns. When the stop motion effect is used on the dancer, multiple pictures of her appear on the screen covering the mountain caverns. There are also two hologram projectors beside the dancer, which occasionally project bluish holograms of the dancer. Gold Moves Classic There is only one Gold Move '''in this routine: '''Gold Move: Put your arms up quickly, as if you are spreading your arms out to fly. IP GM P.png|Only Gold Move IP GM.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1 and 4: 'Shake both of your arms. (Blurred Lines'') '''Gold Move 2: P2, swing your right arm upwards to your mouth; P1, jump onto P2's back and raise your arm. (C'mon) Gold Move 3: Rub your right leg with your lowering right arm. (Blurred Lines) Blurred Lines GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 and 4 CmonGM1(P2).png|Gold Move 2 (P2) CmonGM2(P1).png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Blurred Lines GM.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup Ievan Polkka ''has a Duet Mashup with the theme '''B.F.F. '''which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features duets with friendly relationships. Dancers * ''Blurred Lines * Nitro Bot * Turn Up the Love * C'mon * Tribal Dance * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Blurred Lines 'GM1' * Nitro Bot * Gangnam Style * C'mon 'GM2' * Turn Up The Love * Blurred Lines 'GM3' * Tribal Dance * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Gangnam Style * Nitro Bot * Blurred Lines 'GM4' * C'mon Community Remix Ievan Polkka ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: ''(No repeats) *ShaneClough UK *Lattelover542 USA *Lea0810 Germany *NontRory USA *Emsnow USA *Osvoquer Mexico *Nijishoujo USA *Dangerniel Germany *CrestedFlame709 USA *Charlie Chap1n USA *Naellyra59 France *Jkleal8 USA *ilusionk9 USA *Noonoo_Nooname France *Gonalonz2191 Chile *IgnacioFonseca USA *AlarmedPlains94 France *AyuU-p-U Japan *Powellludmila Argentina *Aazzlano USA *Fyzerrx Canada *angelyck Mexico *PulguitaSabrosa Mexico *MattiDance Poland *kzmkv Russia *William12128 Brazil *ZainyJavedy Canada *pixelrf Brazil *AntoniaHdz98 Mexico *Gorrion Dorado4 Mexico *pobi2_2001 Taiwan *urinyan Japan *Mega7037 Belgium *Muselord USA *Miiss Bea France *kuwildan05 USA *SoToSendoCadu Brazil *MileneAfp Brazil *VitorHCL Brazil *saraskoras_24 Spain *coffeeisyum USA *Zekio Zebra USA *Draketastic USA *Ludmilalv17 Brazil *RAS310 USA Dance Quests Ievan Polkka appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Roller Appearances in Mashups Ievan Polkka appears in the following Mashups: * Chiwawa (Nerds) * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Irish Meadow Dance Captions Ievan Polkka appears in Party Master Modes in Just Dance 2016. Here are the captions for her dance moves: * Leek dance * Leek Power * One Leek Please Trivia * Ievan Polkka is the second song by a Japanese artist to only appear in the main series, following Spectronizer. However, Ievan Polkka is not a Japanese song - rather, it is Finnish in origin. * This is the second song to feature Hatsune Miku in the entire series, after Tell Your World. However, it is the first in which Miku is the main artist as opposed to a featured artist. ** It's also the first song by Hatsune Miku to be featured in the main series, as Tell Your World was featured in the Japanese-only Just Dance Wii U, which makes her the first artist from the Japanese series to come to the main series. ** It is followed by'' Po Pi Po in Just Dance 2017. * This is the ninth cover to be made by a singer who doesn't work for Ubisoft; it follows ''Toxic, Holiday, Here Comes the Hotstepper,You Can't Hurry Love, Jump (For My Love), Can't Take My Eyes Off You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), and Never Can Say Goodbye. * This is the first song with a Finnish title and to have Finnish roots. * A stop motion effect is used on the dancer. * This is the fifth song, after Never Gonna Give You Up, Gangnam Style, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) and Let It Go, to have been based on a viral video. In this case, the viral video is Leekspin. *In an Instagram video, it is seen that Ievan Polkka is the only song to not be sorted in the menu in alphabetical order as with all the other E3 2015 reveals.https://instagram.com/p/4CUwNnQouT/ *This is the sixth song to have a coach based on an official character, (i.e. Hatsune Miku), after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go and India Waale. It is followed by'' Balkan Blast Remix, Under the Sea'' and'' You're The One That I Want. *The preview appears to use the version of the song from the "Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA" series rather than the original. But in the game appears as the original song. **However, the lyrics still being from the Project DIVA version of the song. **It also borrows some moves from the official choreography from the game. *The Gold Move is similar to the Gold Move 3 from ''Electric Boy. *The song's codename is misspelled ('L'evanPolkka). *In the Mashup, the Gold Move effect glitches out when P2's Gold Move from C'mon occurs. *The dancer ties with Tell Your World for longest hair. *This routine has two different captions in the same game for the same move: Leek Power and One Leek Please.https://youtu.be/lzRg5sXPfZU?t=90 *The leek can be glitchy at a few points of the routine, as parts of it sometimes disappear. Gallery levanpolkka.jpg|''Ievan Polkka'' 0000028e.jpg|''Ievan Polkka'' (Mashup) levanpolkkacmu.jpg|''Ievan Polkka'' (Community Remix) IP Menu.gif|''Ievan Polkka'' in the menu Levanpolkka cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover 278.png|Avatar Golden_Ievan Polkka.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Ievan Polkka.png|Diamond avatar 502.png|Community Remix avatar (Just Dance Now exclusive) 200502.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300502.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar 18221447804_edd5bd14d4_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18221448414_4fe06f79d7_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18223400803_fca329e6a7_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 CHlmXvzUcAAz3pG.jpg|Announcement Levan Polkka BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes oie_transparent(1).png|Coach extraction levan polkks pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Leekglitch.png|The leek glitch LevanPolkka.png|Background IOmAL77.gif|The stop motion effect used on the dancer CR_IEVAN_POLKKA_242964.jpg|Community Remix Header Just dance wikia.jpg|Beta JD NOW Files Videos Hatsune Miku Ievan Polkka (HD) Hatsune Miku - Ievan Polkka Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Ievan Polkka (MASHUP) - 5 stars Ievan Polkka - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - Ievan Polkka References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Songs in Trailers